jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Granditamias/What did the DPG mean by "Cruelty"?
It came to my attention a couple days ago that the Spinosaurus was supposedly subject to currently unknown methods of cruelty during some unspecified time before the fifth film. The evidence in question is a poster made by the Dinosaur Protection Group last year. The word "cruelty" is written in red and so are the names of several dinosaur species below it. I'm not sure if its ever been confirmed what the red names mean, but the generally accepted reason by most fans I've seen on this wiki say that those dinosaurs are now extinct because they were treated cruely. It has at least been confirmed by he DPG article 'A History of Dino-Ethical Misconduct' that Edmontosaurus and Metriacanthosaurus went extinct between 2015 and 2018, both of which are listed in red on the poster, suggesting that's what the red color really means. However, while that does seem to line up, we don't know why those dinosaurs were treated cruely, how they were, or by who. Starting with the who, that same article also mentions dozens of cases of illegal activity around Isla Nublar as well as rouge groups claiming to have access to genetic technology. This would mean that besides the InGen mercenaries seen at the beginning of Fallen Kingdom, there were more humans that set foot on the island after the theme park was destroyed. I can understand the rouge groups getting genetic technology from the abandoned laboratories, since the filmmakers of Jurassic World III have mentioned open-source dinosaur cloning, but who go to the island for the sole purpose of treating dinosaurs cruely? I doubt the article and poster are suggesting that some average people just found an unconventional way to the island and went to bully dinosaurs. A likely possibility would be game hunters, but that leaves more questions. If those species marked in red were treated cruely by being poached, why only those species in particular? Surely some of those poachers would have wanted to go after the T-rex like Roland Tembo once tried, but Isla Nublar only has one, which we see alive by the time of Fallen Kingdom. There's also the matter of the Spinosaurus being on the list. Its appearence on the list is rather questionable considering that we don't know for sure if it was ever on Isla Nublar. Disregarding the debate of it still being alive, the complicated history of the Spinosaurus makes its whereabouts between films all the more puzzling if it is indeed now extinct. Getting back to the poster itself, most of the names in black are ones that we see in Fallen Kingdom, but some like the Suchomimus, Microceratus, Dimorphodon, and Pachycephalosaurus were absent in the film, suggesting their extinction. If the red names mean extinction, shouldn't those be in red too? If not, then there might be some other reason for the red names, but it's hard for me to think of what. Lastly, this wasn't the only poster to have red words. From the looks of it, the words that are red or underlined in red might have been made that way to emphasize the point of saving the dinosaurs. In the case of the cruelty poster, its message was probably that leaving the dinosaurs to die from the volcano would be cruel. That would at least explain why the word "cruelty" is in red, but as for the species names, it's still a mystery. I'm still not ruling out extinction though, because I doubt it's a coincidence that every one of the red species didn't appear in Fallen Kingdom. Category:Blog posts